Generally, a user takes and prints photographs, and then puts the photographs in a frame or slips the photographs in an album. A digital camera or a camera phone can store the photographs as digital data. Also, the user can visually confirm the photographs through the camera, the camera phone, a computer, or a digital frame, etc. without printing the photographs. The digital frame has a memory itself and displays photographs stored through the LCD screen. The digital frame displays the stored photographs in order or displays the photographs provided by the computer, the digital camera, or the camera phone.
Ubiquitous gets a user to communicate any time and any where by an advanced communication technology. The home network which receives and transmits any kind of information in a home is realized by using the ubiquitous. The home network operates by using a public IP, and communicates between electronic devices in the home. The home network also connects to a wireless network or Internet so the home network communicates with external devices.
When the home network is generalized, the digital frame will operate based on the home network. It is possible that the photographs are transmitted in real time through the digital camera or the camera phone which is connected over a wire/wireless network and the digital frame displays the photographs stored in an Internet server.
It is published that the digital frame has a modem function that enables it to receive and display the photographs provided from the Internet server. However, a wire/wireless communication method between the Internet server and the digital frame is not published. Essentially, a service method for the digital frame based on the home network which operates by the virtual private network is not presented yet.